


All That You Can Take

by Bam4Me



Series: Merlin Takes Things [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Magic, Arthur and Merlin fight because they literally cannot help themselves, Barebacking, Bottom Merlin, Cum Play, D/s elements, Dry Orgasm, Fighting, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Queen MErlin, Smut, bad, but it, post series everyone lives au, s not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Merlin didn't like getting hurt, it sucks, and when he gets something he can't heal right away, it's horrible. He really wishes that Arthur wasn't the world's most annoying overprotective prat who can't leave him alone.
You know, till Arthur finds someone that Merlin didn't mind hovering. Two someone's, actually.





	All That You Can Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).



> Okay, so, today is the AMAZING Versephile's birthday!!! YAY!!!! So, to celebrate that, I have written smut. YAY!!!!!!!
> 
> Since I have not REread the story after writing, cause it hasn't been long enough for me to reread without it being weird, I am posting this unedited, but I'm pretty sure I caught at least most of all the errors so far... hopefully.

“You know, this is why you could never be a knight.”

 

“I will kick you off your horse, don’t think I won’t.”   
  


Arthur thought about making a comment to the other knights around them, but so far, no one else in their group looked amused. He wasn’t amused himself, but he couldn’t help it, he  _ needed _ to snark at his manservant turned advisor to make sure he was okay.

 

As far as Arthur is concerned, threatening to kick him off his horse means Merlin would be fine.

 

He looked back one last time out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see if Merlin was listing off the side of his horse any, but he had Lancelot on one side, and Gwaine on the other, both of them flanking the one wounded member of their party right now. It wasn’t much, but it made the horrible ball in the pit of his stomach loosen up a little at the thought.

 

Gwen was going to kick his ass. She was very protective over Merlin, and Arthur was pretty sure this was his fault.

 

***

 

When they got back to the castle, Merlin was falling asleep on the horse, and Arthur wondered if he had gotten a blow to the head too while no one was looking.

 

It’s not often that someone catches a sorcerer off guard, but apparently, it happens, and now Arthur feels like shit for not leaving him with more people watching him, because Merlin, for all his magical ability, never actually had any  _ training _ to keep himself from getting his ass kicked while they were in the forest.

 

And he’s pretty sure, that at the very least, Gwaine and Lance, were blaming him. They tended to take personal offense at Merlin getting hurt for the most part. Of course they did, they were the first strays that Merlin brought back to the castle in the first place, the person that essentially, gave them a home.

 

Of course they would be annoyed at him.

 

Which is why he could stand their glares at his back when they knew he wasn’t paying attention to him, hell, he could even stand the occasional look of disapproval that Gaius sent his way while he bandaged cuts on Merlin’s left side from a tumble down a short cliff, and wrapped Merlin’s right leg tight, telling them not to let him walk on it too much.

 

But, what he couldn’t handle, was the  _ queen _ , his  _ wife _ , staring at him with her arms crossed, looking pissed at him. Really, it’s not  _ his _ fault.

 

At least, that was the first thing that popped into his mind as soon as she gave him that look, even though, ten minutes ago, he’d been beating himself over Merlin getting hurt, one glare from Gwen and he was ready to plead his case as innocent.

 

They brought Merlin back to his own chambers, down the hall from Arthur and Gwen’s, since his magic has been revealed, and Arthur gently helped the man to his bed, letting him lean against his shoulder the walk there.

 

Merlin got onto the bed, looking tired -Arthur was pretty sure his head was hurting, and Gaius gave him something for the pain- and started pulling back his blankets for him, and fluffing up the pillows for him like Merlin always did for him when he wasn’t feeling well.

 

Merlin smacked his hands away when he tried to tuck him in, apparently, not appreciating that in the slightest. “Go away.”

 

Arthur frowned at the lump, slowly burrowing himself down under the covers. “I’m just trying to help.”

 

“I don’t need your help.”

 

“I…” Arthur trailed off, honestly not sure what to say about that. Merlin wasn’t usually mad at seeing him while he wasn’t feeling well. Normally, he welcomed Arthur to be around when he felt bad. Arthur felt a hand on his arm, and let his wife pull him away from the bed.

 

“Come on, Arthur, he’s obviously not happy with you right now, he’ll be better after he wakes up.”

 

Arthur nodded a little numbly. He wasn’t used to being the one who took care of Merlin, at least, not like this, but he’s never been told to stop before.

 

He feels like crap.

 

***

 

Merlin didn’t feel much better when he woke up next, but at least Arthur wasn’t hovering around right now. He’s not exactly mad at Arthur… he’s mad at himself, for getting hurt. He’s supposed to be the one that didn’t get hurt, that would keep others from getting hurt, and here he was, hurt because he was too dumb to keep an eye on his surroundings. 

 

He groaned, sitting up on the bed and moving over to the edge of it. His head was pounding a little, and he stumbled up off the bed, wishing he could stay there, but his stomach was grumbling, and his mouth was dry.

 

He got as far as getting the door open, planning on stopping a passing servant and getting them to bring him something, but stopped when he found himself staring face to face with two contrite looking knights.

 

Gwaine and Percival were standing outside his rooms, looking distinctly like they were waiting for him to come out.

 

“Did Arthur send you to  _ guard _ me?”

 

He sounded incredulous, looking a little pissed even at the idea. Merlin knew it wasn’t his headache getting worse naturally when he felt the pounding get a little worse, and he kind of wanted to kick Arthur in the face. Why would he need a guard in the castle, no one was going to hurt him here.

 

He let out a little huff of air when the tingling of magic in his head left him feeling a little dizzy at his magic trying to heal him. While his head was hurt, chances of his magic healing him would be sluggish and clumsy, so he probably had a few days before he could use healing magic on himself.

 

He gripped the door frame and there was suddenly a hand under his arm, trying to guide him back into the room. He blinked open his eyes and found himself looking at Gwaine, who was trying to get him back into the room and sitting down again.

 

“Want food.”

 

Gwaine nodded, looking behind him at Percival who left the doorway to go get him something from the kitchens.

 

“Arthur isn’t making us guard you, but he did tell us to wait for you to wake up so you didn’t go wandering around with a hurt foot.”

 

Merlin wanted to complain, but his head was still throbbing, and he could only move along with Gwaine while the man helped him sit down at a chair at the table. Gwaine made an odd noise, and Merlin flinched a little when he felt both of Gwaine’s hands on his head, about to ask what he was doing, when he felt the fingers -stronger and rougher than Merlin’s own- press into his temples, gently rubbing in a way that honest to god, made him let out a relieved moan.

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“About half a day.”

 

“Great.”

 

When Percival came back, he had food from the kitchens, and a new pain potion from Gaius, and for the first time in a long time, Merlin didn’t even argue about it, drinking and eating his fill before letting Percival help him back to the bed, and taking the potion.

 

He needed more sleep.

 

The next morning, he felt a little more alive again, and his head was barely hurting.

 

Though, Gwaine and Percival were outside his door again when he tried to leave once more, which made him scowl. Did they seriously need to watch him?

 

He frowned as Percival left for food again, and let Gwaine pull him back over to the table. “You guys don’t need to watch me.”

 

Gwaine shrugged. “Well, it gets us out of practice, so we can’t complain. Besides, watching you is one of my favorite hobbies.”

 

Merlin gave Gwaine an odd look. Gwaine flirted with him, just as he always had, but Merlin had expected him to stop after getting together with Percival. He had stopped flirting mostly, but never with Merlin. He shook his head a little. “Well, can you guys at least stay in the room with me? It makes me feel like a prisoner when you stand outside on watch for me to come out.”

 

Gwaine let out a little laugh, and Merlin couldn’t help but think it sounded like flirting. Maybe Gwaine just really didn’t know how to turn it off. “Of course.”

 

He sighed, sitting back against the chair as he waited for Percival to come back. Today seems better than yesterday at least.

 

***

 

A while later, Merlin was sitting on the settee in the main room, trying to go over some documents that Arthur had dropped off the other day -because, apparently, advisors needed to  _ know _ things- while sitting next to Percival there. The bigger guy didn’t seem to mind being a backrest, and Merlin was okay with it because he was a little more comfortable than the couch, but the large knight stoically did not say anything about it.

 

Gwaine came back into the room -from wherever he’d left to- and took the documents out of Merlin’s hands, making the sorcerer squawk at him. “Hey!”

 

“You shouldn’t be doing that. Both Gaius and Arthur said not to let you do that.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You mean, Gaius suggested I don’t do that, and Arthur assumed it would kill me, and ordered you not to let me do that.”

 

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?”

 

Percival snorted behind him, making Merlin stop glaring at Gwaine for once, feeling a little worn out. He leaned back further against Percival, feeling a little touch starved. He didn’t want to admit it, but Arthur usually stuck around while he was sick, keeping in close physical range when he could, and he felt a little bad for pushing him away right now. Percival didn’t mind, moving his arm around to Merlin’s uninjured side, so he was nestled a little more comfortably against him.

 

It was confusing, and Merlin liked it. Not the confusing part, but the cuddling. He liked that.

 

He opened his eyes, not realizing he’d closed them, and found Gwaine looking at him funny. “What?”

 

“Is your head still hurting?”

 

“A little, but not too bad. It’s my side and foot that’s bothering me.”

 

Gwaine nodded, “I can get you another potion from Gaius?”   
  


“No, I’d rather not sleep if I don’t have to.”

 

Percival shrugged, something that Merlin felt, more than saw. “Well, I can think of one natural way to relieve the pain.”

 

Merlin turned enough to give him a lazy look out of the corner of his eyes. “How’s that?”

 

Percival was giving him a look, like he thought Merlin would know what he was talking about, and Merlin was embarrassed to admit, it took him longer than most people to realize what he meant. His cheeks started heating up, and he looked down at his own lap for a few seconds before just starting to gape a little, feeling like an idiot.

 

He was honestly unsure what to do about that.

 

Gwaine let out a little sigh, looking at Merlin fondly. “It’s amazing how long that took. I’m surprised you don’t have people lining up outside your door, wanting to ‘help you relieve the pain.’”

 

Merlin looked away, cheeks puffing up a little. “Well, not everyone flirts with everyone they meet, and I don’t really do all that well about that stuff.”

 

Percival was smirking at the back of his head, and Merlin couldn’t see it, but he knew he was, with the way that Gwaine was grinning like an idiot at him. “I… I’m not exactly sure what’s going on right now.”

 

Gwaine smirked, pulling his legs up under him, and leaning in to Merlin’s side that Percival had his arm around. Merlin felt boxed in, and not entirely in a bad way.

 

“Well, me and Percival were wondering, if you’d like some assistance. You know,  _ relieving the pain _ .”

 

Merlin felt his breath catch in his throat a little, and forced himself into letting it back out again. The heat in his cheeks was coming back, and he felt a little lightheaded.

 

It seems, the blood is rushing elsewhere.

 

Gwaine looked down, and his grin came back full force. “Oh, I think he likes that, Perc, we should help him out. Do you want our help, Merlin?”

 

Merlin was silent for a few beats, before nodding, a little shaky.

 

He felt Percival’s arm tighten around his waist, and he was being pulled back a little. “Come here then, I want you in my lap for this.”

 

Merlin could feel his trousers tightening, and he couldn’t help but obey him, even as he felt lightheaded and distant, like he wasn’t fully sure what was going on.

 

Well, he’s not fully sure what’s going on, but he wants to be a part of it, he wants it  _ bad _ .

 

He helped Percival pull him back into the curve of his body, and not for the first time, Merlin was hit with the realization of how much  _ bigger _ than him he was. He pushed back a little more, feeling Percival’s arm tighten around his right side, while still treating his left with the tender care that it needed while hurt.

 

Percival started rubbing at the bulge in his trousers, making Merlin gasp, bucking up towards him a little. He heard the knight start to laugh, and felt his cheeks redden a little more, feeling embarrassed at how much he wanted this.

 

Percival looked over at Gwaine, who seemed to enjoy the way the two of them looked as much as Percival was enjoying Merlin’s pretty noises in his lap. “Gwaine.” Gwaine snapped to attention, slightly like he did when he was actually taking Arthur serious for once, but this was different. He seemed eager. “Get over here and help strip Merlin down. His poor cock can’t be comfortable in those.”

 

Gwaine let out a little moan, sliding off the couch to sit in front of the two of them on the floor, starting with Merlin’s boots, pulling them off as he moved up the man’s body. Percival had one of those big -so so big- hands pushing up Merlin’s shirt so he could pull at his hard nipples, making Merlin’s breath stutter as he pulled at one while his mouth found Merlin’s pulse point on his neck. Gwaine forgot his task for a minute, just watching the way the man he loved slowly took apart the boy, they’ve been trying to get for so, so long. They’ve been waiting for this for a long time, and they’re not going to waste it.

 

Gwaine pulled off the trousers, leaving Merlin bare, his cock bouncing out and hitting against his stomach. Percival turned Merlin’s head, thankful that Merlin’s neck was unharmed from the tumble. He slotted his lips into Merlin’s for the first time, and felt his own cock twitch at the breathless gasp Merlin gave into his mouth.

 

His lips were as soft as they looked, and Percival suddenly wished he was a smaller man, so he could fuck them. He wanted to completely own this boy, just like he owned his other boy.

 

He pulled back when Merlin let out another gasp against him, this time, his body jerking in his arms. Percival looked down to see that Gwaine had latched onto the side of Merlin’s cock with his mouth, and was sucking against the smooth skin. Gwaine could never resist sucking on a pretty cock right in front of him.

 

Percival pulled Merlin back against him, which pulled Merlin’s bobbing cock away from Gwaine and started tugging Merlin’s shirt up, careful of his healing side. “Did I say you could touch him, Gwaine?”

 

Gwaine let out the  _ neediest _ whimper now, squirming on his knees in front of them, and Merlin couldn’t hold back the moan when Percival’s hand wrapped around his dick instead, giving one long leisurely stroke from base to tip before going back down.

 

Gwaine followed his movements with his eyes, and Percival laughed once. “No, that’s right, I didn’t give you permission to touch. But you know how to be a good boy and ask for it.”

 

Merlin’s head was swimming, his body entirely wrapped up in Percival’s while the big rough hand jerked him off, making his body jerk in his arms at the amazing feeling that made him a little weak. If he’d been standing, he’d be on the floor now.

 

He looked down again, and found Gwaine starting to strip down now, which was hot. His cock was hard, and he looked like he wanted to pounce on them and fuck them stupid.

 

Merlin was okay with getting fucked stupid by him.

 

He jerked in Percival’s arms again, feeling a bead of precum twitch out, and let out a desperate keening noise. Percival stopped stroking him though, using his free hand to pull his chest back against his, before moving his hands down and pulling Merlin’s legs apart to either side of his own, before widening his, splaying Merlin wide open in his lap.

 

“You know, Gwaine, you’re such a good boy.” And he was, he was stroking his cock with both hands, just like Percival taught him to do when he’s asking for something. Percival thought it was too pretty of a sight to say no to. “I think you should show Merlin how good you can be. Make him slick. I want him desperate.”

 

Merlin let out a shaky breath and squirmed a little in Percival’s lap. He watched Gwaine with wide eyes as the man slid back down to his knees in front of them, leaning in, and completely bypassing Merlin’s cock, used his hands to pull him open a little wider, so he could get at a different place that Merlin hadn’t thought of yet, making him gasp when a wet tongue pressed against his hole.

 

Percival nudged Gwaine’s hands off Merlin’s thighs, and slid his own big hands under them, pulling them up out of the way in a move that gave Gwaine access and entirely threw off Merlin’s balance. He was relying on Percival now, to keep him up without him falling to the floor, barely held back against his chest with his body twitching at being so high strung.

 

“Don’t worry no, Merlin, he’s good at this. Have you ever been fucked before? Gotten someone’s cock in your arse and come on it?”

 

Merlin moaned, cock twitching a little at the words, and nodded. He has been fucked, and he loves it. He really hopes that’s what they’re planning now. “Yeah.”

 

Percival let out a moan himself, grinding up against Merlin’s lower back for a few seconds before replying. “That’s good. Then you shouldn’t mind that happening again, huh?”

 

Merlin felt a finger start pushing at the entrance and let out a weak moan. “Please, please, I don’t mind, fuck me?”

 

He tried reaching for his own cock when Gwaine slid a little deeper, a second finger pushing against the rim, but was stopped by one single hand of Percival’s, who hooked Merlin’s let in the crook of his elbow so he could grab them, in a surprisingly tight grip. Merlin would really have to fight that one to get out of it.

 

He could feel his cock pulsing at the thought.

 

Percival made a tutting noise into Merlin’s neck. “Did I tell you you could touch? I didn’t, but I  _ know _ that you can be a good boy, so show me you can be good, but until then, I’ll have to make sure of it myself.”

 

Merlin let out a wet moan, clenching around both fingers while his cock started dripping a little. “Okay.”

 

“Good boy. Gwaine, get out the oil you carry around.”

 

Gwaine pulled off, lips sensitive and swollen while he pouted up at Percival. “What makes you think I planned for this?”

 

Percival gave him a deadpan look. “Because you  _ always _ plan for sex.”

 

Gwaine didn’t have to think too hard about that, because it was true, and he went fishing for his abandoned clothes to find the bottle of oil.

 

Percival smirked when he got back to work, this time with slick fingers. “I hope you don’t mind, but I won’t be fucking you. That’s for Gwaine to do. You might get hurt if I try.”

 

Merlin felt himself bristle a little bit and turned to glare at the knight before glancing down at his lap. Okay, that had felt a little big against his back, but he thought it was just his imagination. “How do you know?”

 

Percival raised an eyebrow at him while Gwaine snorted under them, hard at work on getting Merlin loose for him. Percival gently let go of Merlin’s hands, and after a short utterance of praise -that made Merlin leak a little more- for being good and keeping his hands to himself, he pulled the strings of his pants loose, and pulled them down enough to take himself out.

 

Merlin’s eyes went wide at the sight, but he didn’t falter, reaching out before aborting his attempt at grabbing him, and letting out a low whine instead. “I can take it.”

 

Percival hummed a little. “Can you now?”

 

Merlin sighed dreamily, barely registering when Gwaine scraped his fingers across his prostate, he was so focused on the cock, even as his hips twitched back against him. Gwaine pulled back with a smirk. “Oh, please, Perc, I bet he’d look so pretty sliding down your dick. Let him try, please please, let him try?”

 

Percival liked to think that he was in charge here, but he could feel his face heating up, and he knew he’d have trouble denying both of them what they wanted. Gwaine knew he had a hard time denying him when Gwaine was polite about asking, and Merlin looked so eager, spread out as well as he can, even after Percival stopped holding him open, eager to get fucked like they wanted to.

 

He couldn’t tell either of them no.

 

He let out a little growl, pulling Merlin’s hand over so he could  _ feel _ the thickness for himself. “Are you sure you could take that in you? It would be so big inside.”

 

Merlin let out another little moan, nodding, and wrapped one hand as best as he could around the girth. It barely made it. He whimpered at the thought of it.

 

Gwaine sucked a pink spot into Merlin’s thigh, looking far too amused. “I knew he’d be perfect, Perci, didn’t I tell you he’d be perfect?”

 

Percival kissed Merlin’s neck while the man gave them both an incredulous look. “You did. See, Merlin, you have to know that Gwaine has had his eyes on you for a while, right? Well, let’s say, I can more than see the appeal.”

 

Merlin frowned down at Gwaine, stomach jumping when he felt the ‘innocent’ looking man press into his prostate before wriggling in another finger to distract him. “You jerk, I would have agreed to this if you guys had actually  _ asked _ .”

 

Gwaine spread out the fingers a little, making Merlin’s breath stutter. “I know that now, and trust me, I think we might take advantage of that.”

 

“Take all you want, I don’t mind at all.”

 

Percival and Gwaine gave each other another grin over Merlin’s shoulder.

 

Percival reached down grabbing Gwaine at the back of his neck till Gwaine rose from the floor, before pulling him into a searing kiss that left both their lips bruised. When they pulled back, Percival’s eyes were dark. “Now fuck him with your cock, and make sure you come as deep as you can. I want him  _ slick _ .”

 

Gwaine let out a strangled moan, pulling his own fingers out of Merlin’s hole before moving to use the rest of the slick on his cock. “Fuck.”

 

“That’s the idea.”

 

When he slid in, it was a little sloppily done, and MErlin couldn’t blame him. They were both pretty eager right now.

 

Percival brought his hands back to Merlin’s thighs, pulling them wide open for Gwaine and setting him off balance. Merlin had to reach back and fist into the hair at the base of Percival’s neck, cheeks flushed and over sensitive to the intense way that Gwaine’s hips were snapping flush to him. He let out a strangled noise, and was almost thankful when Percival let one of his legs fall a little, moving the hand around to clamp on the base of his dick, keeping him from coming.

 

“Oh, he’s good at fucking, isn’t he?” Merlin let out the most breathless noise, nodding frantically as he watched Gwaine race to come in him. It felt too good. He never wanted it to stop. “But, that’s not what you’re eager for. You’re not eager for his dick, you want something that will make you  _ desperate _ . Is that it?”

 

Merlin suddenly became aware of the oversized monster from Percival’s pants that his hand was sitting next to where he was clenching down on his thigh. He looked back a little at it, a shudder wracking through him at the idea of it  _ wrecking _ him. And it would, he knew it would.

 

He bucked down against Gwaine when he felt the man’s hips stutter, and something was at his entrance next to Gwaine’s dick. He gasped when Gwaine pushed in a finger next to his own cock, stretching him impossibly wide. If Percival was going to open him wider than this, then Merlin couldn’t wait, he wanted that, so bad.

 

“Ahh, that’s nice.”

 

It was the best he could get out, with every breath feeling like it was barely there inside him. How could he have room for breath when all the space was taken up by something else. He gasped, feeling himself loosen up at the fucking and fingering, and had to bury his head in Percival’s shoulder, letting out an uncontrollable whine, body going taught at the intense feeling, when Gwaine pushed in another.

 

“We have to get you open, or I’ll hurt you.”

 

That only seemed to make it worse, and Merlin cried out, feeling his hole start to clench around Gwaine’s cock and fingers, hand digging into Percival’s arm as he convulsed in a dry orgasm, no longer able to hold back against it.

 

When he came back to himself, Gwaine was still in him, pushed in as far as he could go while he pushed his own cum into Merlin’s body.

 

Percival gently unwrapped his hand from the base of Merlin’s cock, and cum started dribbling out of him. Not much, but enough to make it slick, but he was still hard. When Gwaine pulled out, he got back down to the floor again, watching Merlin’s lower body with rapt attention.

 

“You still want my cock?”

 

Merlin let out a half moan, nodding lazily against Percival’s shoulder while he just  _ felt _ . And he felt  _ good _ right now.

 

Percival nodded, deciding to get him on it before he could tense up again. He was loose from coming, but Percival was big, and it would only help them. He grabbed the bottle of oil that Gwaine had half used, and poured as much on his cock as he could, before spreading it. It made him pretty slick, and Merlin was only wetter.

 

Percival pushed his head to the entrance, and let out a moan when he could feel where    
Merlin was dripping Gwaine’s cum. He braced himself, and started pulling Merlin’s legs open, wanting him to be as open as possible for this. Gwaine eagerly moved forward again, always happy to help, even after an orgasm, and helped Percival push into the man.

 

Merlin let out a moan, high in the back of his throat, and he couldn’t even help them. Percival slowly seated the man down his dick, till Merlin was sitting at the base of it, panting and shivering around him, breaths coming in shaky, but luckily, unhurt by it.

 

Merlin’s hands tightened on Percival’s neck and bicep, shuddering uncontrollably when Percival started lifting him back up, letting out the sweetest moan at being pulled upwards.

 

It was so big it was like it was  _ dragging _ against his prostate, and Merlin could feel cum dripping down his shaft, leaking almost constantly when Percival actually started fucking into him now. Gwaine leaned forward, never able to resist a pretty sight and licked his dick clean again, making Merlin sob at the feeling of it. It was too much, Percival had to move him the whole time, and he could barely think.

 

His sobs were quieted when Gwaine got up off the floor, pressing into their front so they had Merlin sandwiched between them, pushing their mouths together to keep him quiet instead of loud. Percival gave a slightly hard push into him, and Merlin couldn’t help but let out another sob against Gwaine’s mouth. It wasn’t bad, it was good, so so good, he wanted more of it, and he never wanted it to end.

 

“You’re fine, doing so good for us, Merlin, you fit his cock so well, like you were made for it. You were, weren’t you? Made for us, to take our cocks and fit so perfectly between us.”

 

Merlin let out another sob against him, but this time, his hole was convulsing again, and Percival felt him come on him now. He’s so perfect, he can come on both of them, and still want more. Fuck, it was too much for him to hold back, and he started pulsing inside of Merlin now, adding his own cum to Gwaine’s.

 

Merlin was shaky in their arms when they were done, and the two of them spent a while just gentling him, bringing him back down to himself. He’d never felt something so entirely intense and overwhelming before in his life.

 

He could definitely say, he did not mind them coming back for more.

 

He felt his world shift a little, and Percival was standing up with him and walking into the sleeping area, putting him down in the middle of the bed before stripping down so he could join them there. Gwaine molded himself to Merlin’s front, and Merlin was thankful for Parcival getting in behind him to press against his back, the two of them locking him in between them. He felt needy and clingy. But for one thing, he wasn’t feeling any pain. Sore, but no pain.

 

He  _ really _ didn’t mind, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gay.


End file.
